Darkness
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Clare has come back after 7 years of absence and with her comes a being so evil it's name is Darkness. Takes place after Phantom Hourglass. I own no one but Clare, a frind of mind owns the bar tender and an island.


Chapter 1 – Return

Linebeck1 was sailing around in a rather tight circle around the resting place of the Ghost Ship. And the place where a very dear friend disappeared in a flash of light after jumping into the water. At the them, Linebeck didn't know how much he would've missed her or else he would never have let her go. The steamboat captain didn't realize it before but now, he knew he had fallen in love with the bikini clad ninja; hard and he didn't want to get back up. He had visited his niece once and got 'reacquainted' with his sisters' cannons, all sixteen of them, forcing him to rebuild this ship so he could keep his vigil. The S.S. Linebeck was rebuilt longer and wider; the prow was still a red curved spike but the cabin wasn't a cylinder with a blue cone on top; it was a wide, long cabin with a slightly pointed roof. The deck was warped from neglect but it was cedar with white paint. The engine was the same but the wheels it powered were longer and more paddle like. The engine room was bigger with a kitchen unit and a enclosed bathroom. The anchor had to be bigger and designed differently to accommodate the weight of the bigger steamship; it was more to the shape of a sailing boat's anchor. The railing wasn't posts and rope anymore, they were the same cedar as the deck and were just as warped, they went as far back as the cabin which sat at the same width as the deck. Linebeck had lost his sanity almost five years ago today, but he still remembered his last crew; Link and Clare. They were the best he had. Well they were the only crew he had. The crazy captain was standing out on the deck watching the seagulls wheel lazily over head when they suddenly squawked loudly and flew away. A flash of light erupted from in front of the ship, drawings Linebeck's now limited attention. A black hope appeared in side the column of light and Linebeck saw what appeared to be a mass of grew then something white and yellow slowly rose out of the hole. This something was a blonde angel, Linebeck realized.

"Come to whisk me away to where people who die at sea go. I could fine Clare..." The crazed sea captain said. But the angel didn't turn his way or address him, her wings vanished with the light and the hole before she fell to the sea.

"She's not an angel?" He asked himself as he went over to the railing. The girl floated face down in the water. Linebeck reached between the railings and grabbed the back of the woman's dress. With a great amount of effort the hauled the woman onto the deck. She was still face down but out of the water. Something in him told the crazy part of his mind to roll her over and pull a blanket over her. Even though this notion was strange to the mad sea captain he went inside and grabbed the thickest blankets he could fine. Linebeck rolled the woman onto her back an draped the blanket over her. Linebeck's insane mind came up with a theory for the appearance of this strange person now lying on his deck. She was once of those feathered winged fairies that had to earn her glow by helping a Hylian and maybe her size too. She groaned and Linebeck turned his attention to her leaning as close as possible.

"Are you awake?" He asked the fairy person. The fairy person opened her eyes and squeaked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked quickly.

"I am Linebeck...I think and this is my ship." The sea captain said, "And you are a fairy in training."

"I'm a what?" The woman asked staring at the mad man as if he was ...well mad.

"A fairy in training.' He repeated then tripped, "One two hole. One Two HOLE!" Then he did something really bizarre, he addressed the deck, "Hello Deck and how are we today?" 2

"Linebeck...are you okay?" The tall fairy asked.

"I am perfectly fine...Oh a seagull!" Linebeck said and reached for the sea bird. The woman stared at him and sighed.

"Okay Linebeck you've found me out...I am a fairy in training, send down here by the goddesses to help you." She said as she walked towards him. He blinked up at her.

"Really? To help me?" He asked. The fairy nodded, "Yup. To help you."

"Help me up?" The crazy sea captain asked extending his hands, or what used to be his hands because all the fairy woman in training saw where dirty, skeletal looking claws. The woman looked down at him with sorrow, pity and pain. She put her slim hands in his own and pulled him to his feat. The fairy hugged him.

"Miss Fairy? What are you doing?" The mad man asked. She was going to say assessing the damage but she said instead, "Making sure there is a binding contract to you so I won't get...punished for helping a...mortal."

"Oh okay." Linebeck said. She released him and took him down into the cab to see what had been neglected, what needed to be fixed and what needed to be cleaned. Now this time, she gasped in horror; the bathroom was stinky, the bath tub water was so dirty she couldn't see the porcelain inside, the toilet had flies hovering over it and there was mould growing on the walls, the kitchen unit was just as bead; the dishes were growing, everything was rotting or growing. The bed was moving of it's own accord and about the fall apart. The water was low as was the wood.

"Come on Linebeck, let's get you in bed and the ship to Mercay." The woman cooed. She shoed away all of the other living creatures in the bed and tucked him in.

"Okay Miss Fairy." Linebeck yawned and nodded off. The woman sighed and changed her outfit with a little magic, she choose her signature outfit because this woman is not a fairy in training, she is the one that left those seven years ago, she is Clare the ninja clad in a red bikini top and red shorts but instead of the top, which was still there it was covered by a red shirt. She headed up into the cabin and took the anchoring rope off the wheel and grabbed the worn handles, "Another thing I have to fix." She pulled on the wheel and steered the steam ship to Mercay. It took Clare a full day to steer the slow moving ship to the port of Mercay. Linebeck was now awake and was watching the ground as it drew near.

"Miss Fairy, we're almost there." Linebeck called from the power.

"Okay. Be careful." She said as she eased the creaky ship into the port. Linebeck hopped down and ran to Clare.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"We are giving you a bath." Clare replied.

"But I don't want to leave the ship, she'll get lonely." Linebeck told her.

"No she won't, the ship needs to rest, sleep. She'll still be asleep when we come back." Clare cooed to him.

"Are you sure?" The crazed man asked.

"Really sure." Clare said. He nodded and followed her off the ship. She lead him to the outskirts of town and onto a stone bridge. Linebeck has his fingers clutched tightly tot he back of Clare's shirt. She walked up to a house on a hill over looking the sea and rapped on the door. Oshus opened the door looking bedraggled.

"Oshus." Clare said, "Having fun?"

"Clare?" The old Ocean King whispered then he noticed the man still holding onto Clare's shirt.

"Is that?" Oshus asked. Clare nodded, "I have a small favour to ask of you."

"No." Oshus said and was about the close the door.

"Oshus dear!" A voice called from inside the house.

"Is that Astrid?" Clare asked, "Fine just send out the fairies then." Oshus chucked the three spirits and slammed the door. Linebeck jumped as Celia, Leaf and Neri stared at the ninja.

"Clare?" They asked.

"In the flesh. Now I know there's a spring around here somewhere. Linebeck needs to be washed up." Clare said and took Linebeck's hand, "Just a little longer then we can go see if the ship is awake." Linebeck nodded and followed Clare into the forest as the fairies stared at the sea captain, "He's gone bonkers." Clare found the spring with only a little difficulty.

"Okay Linebeck, I need you to take everything but your underwear off." Clare instructed, a bundle of clothes she had discovered in the dresser and that were in still good condition, actually there were in really good condition. A cream shirt with brow pants. He'd have to keep his boots but they were still good unlike the rest of his assemble. His coat was dirty and had several holes as did his vest, shirt and pants. She looked on with pity, sadness and some unknown feeling as he stripped his clothing off. The Great Linebeck reduced to a walking crazy skeleton with skin still attached. Clare hopped into the water and Linebeck stepped towards her. She extended her hands to him. Leave and Neri held the towels and Celia gathered up Linebeck's clothes. Linebeck slipped his hands into hers and she helped him into the water. Clare found a ledge where he could sit. He sate while she washed him the best she could. After she was done, Linebeck's skin was the right shade again and his hair much shinier and more bouncy.

"Okay Linebeck, come out." Clare cooed as she led him to the fairies. She grabbed the towel and dried Linebeck off gently. Once he was dry, she dressed him and took his hand. S he led him back to the ship.

"See, she's still asleep." Clare said as she quietly tip toed on to the deck. Linebeck nodded and tip toed also.

"How about a nap?" Clare asked the captain. Linebeck nodded quickly, "I like naps." She smiled kindly to him and led him to the bed where she shooed the living creatures away again before tucking him in. The fairies flew up to her.

"Clare what are you going to do?" Leaf asked.

"When did you return?" Neri asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Celia asked. Clare shrugged, "For now, I'm going to fix this ship, get it cleaned. I came back a couple days ago and I don't know if he's going to be okay." They nodded and settled on the head board for the night. Clare sat on the edge of the bed and watched Linebeck sleep. He woke to her cleaning the kitchen.

"Miss Fairy Clare lady." Linebeck said. She looked over at him, "Linebeck you're awake. Would you like some breakfast?"

"What's breakfast?" He asked. She smiled, "Breakfast is what you eat in the morning to give yourself energy to move during the day."

"Oh. What can I have for breakfast?" He asked his keeper.

"Well...anything." Clare said.

"Cucco noodle soup with sliced tomatoes?" He asked.

"Um...okay...I can do that. It'll take a couple minutes though." She said. He nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon. She told him and headed to the door, "My fairy friends will play with you."

"Yeah, we'll play with you Linebeck." Celia said as Clare left. She returned with a pot full of what er that had the smell of chicken in it. Linebeck was playing with Celia, he was trying to catch the yellow fairy while sitting down. Leaf and Neri were stripping the bed. Clare smiled lightly and started Linebeck's breakfast.

"Miss Fairy Clare!" Linebeck said as he stood.

"Yes Linebeck?" Clare asked.

"You're back." He said.

"Thank I am and I'm making your breakfast." She said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and set the pot on the clean stove. He smiled and tried to catch Celia once again. Clare smiled and finished his breakfast, slicing some tomatoes to put on the side.

"Linebeck breakfast." Clare said. He looked up at her. She smiled and motioned him over. Linebeck went over to the woman. She gently sat him down and started feeding him. S he smiled lightly as he finished eating. She let him play with Celia after she washed the dishes she went out again, bringing the other two fairies with her. Clare returned with a new bed. She told Linebeck to go onto the deck as she set up the bed.

"Okay Miss Fairy Clare." He said and ran up the stairs. S he smiled then sighed.

"What's wrong Clare."Neri asked.

"There' is something important that has to be done. I must do alone. But Linebeck is in no condition to be left on his own and it'll be too dangerous to take him with me." Clare said.

"Why does it have to be you?" Leaf asked. There was a bang from upstairs on the deck. Clare sprung to her feet and ran up stairs. Linebeck was lying flat on his back.

"What was that bang?" Clare asked. Celia floated over to the ninja, "He was chasing me then he fell before laying on his back and staring up at the sky. Clare walked over to him, "Linebeck do you need help up?" He nodded, "And a nap Miss Clare Fairy." She helped him up and took him back down stairs and over to the new bed where she tucked him in. She smiled lightly as he fell asleep before Clare set o work on the bathroom. It was several hours later when the bathroom was clean. Linebeck was struggling to wake. Clare sat next to him and rubbed his arm, "Linebeck." He groaned and twisted.

"Linebeck." Clare cooed softly. He groaned and twisted towards her. She rubbed his back gently. He groaned but woke up.

"Miss Clare Fairy..." He said gently.

"Yes Linebeck?" She asked.

"My back hurts." He said. She smiled lightly, "Sit up and let me look at it." He nodded as did as she told. Linebeck stripped his shirt off and turned around so she could see his back. There was a massive scar on his back and it was infected. She looked at him sadly, "Stay right here I am going to get the first aid kit." Linebeck nodded . Clare returned and smeared some suave on the scar. She did this as gently as possible, her fingers gliding gently over his back. Once she was done, she wrapped a bandage around his middle, "Now don't scratch." He nodded.

Days passed like this, Clare would fix the ship, feed and change Linebeck's bandages then he'd let him go play with the fairies. Clare got the ship ready for a long voyage but her captain was not. The ninja was running out of time, soon her worst fear would happen; she was stationary too long. Just as Clare was about to make a life changing decision, she noticed black clouds on the horizon, heading their way.

"Linebeck." She called heading don into the cabin.

"Yes, Miss Clare Fairy?" He asked.

"Are you ready for a nap?" She asked. Linebeck smiled, "Yes I am." Clare smiled, "That's good, lets' get you into bed." She said as she steered him to the bed. Clare tucked him in and went to secure the ship and everything on it. She ran into the hold and shoved the barrels and crates to the sides and strapped them down. She managed to get the last loose crate against he wall before the storm hit, rocking the blue, white and red ship. Clare quickly secured the crate and ran up the stairs to the cabin. The ship rocked dangerously, almost capsizing. She grabbed the wheel and spun it as hard as she could so the prow was pointed to the center of the storm. S he ran down to the engine room to bang life back into the engine. It sputtered a little. Clare hit it again. There was a roar then the ship lurched to a start. She ran back up to the cabin and took the wheel in her hands, the waves rocking the ship still, the wind howling trying to find a crack. T There was a bang from below deck. Clare ignored it thinking it was one of the crates that might have gotten loose. She steered the ship throat he rough and turning waters to the other side of the storm. Clare sighed and went to check the damage. The deck and hull were still in one piece. S he went down stairs to find out what got loose. It turns out Linebeck was the one that got loose.

"Ho oh...my head..." He said on hand to his forehead.

"Linebeck, are you okay?" She asked as she went over to him. He looked at her dazed.

"Clare? What are you doing here? When did you get back?" He asked her. She blinked at him then smiled, "I'll explain everything once I've tending to your head and back." He nodded then looked down at himself, "Where are my clothes?"

"I had to take them. They were ripped and had holes in them. I've fixed your vest, you can put it on as soon as I'm done.' She said. He nodded and stood. She led him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. She grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged his head.

"Turn around and take your shirt off." Clare said. He glared at her and frowned but did as she said. She unwrapped the bandage and checked the scar, letting her hands traci ti slowly and gently.

"I can get rid of this for you." She said softly.

"No...it's my scar to bare..." Linebeck said. She nodded and finished bandaging him.

"I'll get your vest just stay here." Clare said as she left him to his thoughts. He glared at her back and stood. Clare returned handing him his vest.

"I'll fix the rest of your clothes then I'll leave." She said. He looked at her as she left, noticing how slight her shoulders had become, how fragile she looked. Clare disappeared into the hold. She reappeared with his white shirts, blue coat and green pants.

"Hurry up." He said. She nodded and sat down to start sewing. He watched her quietly. Every time she finished fixing an item of clothing he's snatch it away. When he had the last item, Linebeck ran into the cab so he could change and so Clare would not leave. She sighed and got ready to leave.

"What are you doing?" Linebeck asked.

"Getting ready to leave." Clare replied. He walked over to her and slapped a lead and iron shackle to her wrist, the other was was on his wrist.

"I heard sages don't like lead and iron combinations." Linebeck said, "They are find with ordinary lead and ordinary iron but not together."

"How...?" Clare asked.

"I did some research." Linebeck answered. She lifted her hand and jiggled the shackle, "How did you know I am a sage?"

"Like I said, I did some research." Linebeck said, "And I want to know everything." Clare sighed and shook her head, "Fine but as soon as I tell you you'll probably run away from me." Linebeck blinked, "No I won't." She shook her head again, "Let me tell my story." He nodded and listened.

"As you have figured, I am a sage. I am Clare Verity, Sage of Destiny and Keeper of the Triforce." Clare said as her magic flickered changing the red outfit for a white dress as white wings sprung from her back. Linebeck stared as her magic flickered again, cancelling what she was wearing, replacing it with a dark green tunic with brown boots and pants. Linebeck noticed a black Sheikhan outfit under her clothes. Clare had a gold belt, arms bands and a gold head band, all brandishing the Triforce on them. Clare sighed, "Can you take this off now. It's messing with my magic." He nodded and took the shackle off. Her magic kicked right back in, bringing forth the red outfit.

"I am 524 years old, I speak neo Hylian, Twilit and Old Hylian. I must complete a very important mission if I want to live a normal life. I dropped my sage title decades ago but even thought i did, it is still a part of me." She said, "I was friends with link the Hero of time, Princess Zelda, Christina the High Sage and the Twilight Princess Midna and the Sheikhan Sheik."

"My mission is to destroy a being that can change his shape and is porn of the purest evil; a demon called Darkness." Clare said, "The battle with this creature has killed my predecessors, so there is a strong chance I'm going to join them."

"Didn't they have a guardian?" Linebeck asked. Clare blinked, "No, they went on their own. We don't have guardians. Only the royal family and the High Sage got guardians and they usually were Shiekhans." Linebeck frowned, "That's wrong. Someone screwed up somewhere. All sages were supposed to have a guardian."

"Well tell that to the royal family and the High Sage...oh wait you can't cause they're dead." Clare said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to help you stop Darkness." Linebeck told her. She blinked at him, "No you are not." He stood to his full height, "Yes I am."

"No you aren't." Clare said, crossing her arms, "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care." Linebeck said, "I'm going with you because I am your guardian."

"You can't become a guardian over night or when you so choose Linebeck." Clare said angrily, "And you are not Sheikhan and you don't have a weapon of any sort."

"My name is Luke Vaan Linebeck, Clare and I'm coming with you and I am Sheikhan. And I do have a weapon."He said. Clare snorted, "In case you don't know this Luke Vaan Linebeck, Shiekhans are blonde with reds eyes and a ship is not a weapon." Linebeck frowned and rolled up his sleeve exposing a braided leather band tied around his wrist. Clare rolled her eyes. He pulled the band off and his hair changed from chestnut brown to light blonde and his green eyes turned red.

"What...?" Clare asked.

"I am Sheikhan, I am from a country called Levious. I am the uncle of the current High Sage. And I do have a weapon." Luke said as he stormed over to the a large crate and opened it. He then pulled out a rapier. Clare frowned, "Levious is a myth. And being the uncle of the High Sage is impossible because Christina was the last and she didn't have a heir."

"She did too have a heir and Levious does exist." Luke said. Clare shook her head, "No because Levious was never proven and I would know if Christina had a heir because she kept an eye on me because my power as the Keeper is equal match to her High Sage power." Luke sighed, "What is it going to take to prove it to you?"

"Cold hard evidence." Clare said.

"Okay, how is this for cold hard evidence. I love you." Luke said. Clare blinked at him, "Huh?"

"Why do you think I sailed around for seven years after you disappeared." He asked, "Why do you think the ship looks different? Why do you think I won't let you leave and why do you think I'm going to be fighting along side of you?"

"I...uh..." Clare said.

"I'll tell you why, I love you and missed you so much. My sister attacked me for letting you go; she used all sixteen cannons, I don't want you to go again and if you die, when there was something I could've done, I would be devastated." Luke said.

"But why would you love me?" Clare asked, "As I remember I was the second more annoying person in that time."

"Because I felt a connection to you the first time I saw you." Luke said, "I didn't realize I would miss you that much when you left or else I wouldn't have let you go." She blinked at him, turning a bit red.

"I will protect you Clare." Luke told her, "Because I love you."

1 Anything that belongs to Nintendo belongs to Nintendo

2 Line belongs to Ink.


End file.
